Devour
by tmntyyh
Summary: A sparring match ends with both Vincent and Cid ends with bloodshed. Warnings are inside. Short one-shot.


Title: Devour

Summary: A sparring match ends with both Vincent and Cid ends with bloodshed.

Disclaimer: I own twisted thoughts. That's it.

Warnings: Gore, cannibalism, slight yaoi; could be read as friendship, swearing, blood, death, etc.

This idea was inspired by **Purple Pallbearer **who thought that "Don't Leave Me" was a little too gory. Heh, bet you're rethinking that now, huh?

* * *

><p>A dark snarl echoed through the barren field as dark red eyes narrowed at the blonde man standing across from him, metal claws flexed impatiently as his eyes flicked over to Ceberus. His gun was lying a good distance away from him and he knew that unless he could adequately distract the pilot there was little chance that he would be able to get his weapon back. Turning his attention back to the blonde man, the gunner barely recognized the blade of Venus Gospel slicing through the air in an effort to sink into his flesh. Quickly dodging the blow, the brunette man ducked out of the way before diving towards his gun, hissing darkly when he felt the sharp metal of Cid's lance sink into his shoulder.<p>

Grabbing the shaft of the lance with his left hand, the brunette gunner dug his claws into the soft material before yanking it out of his shoulder and tearing it out of the blonde's hands, throwing it in the opposite direction of Cerberus. The odds of the fight were now tipped in his favor being that he could still fight with his golden claws and all that Cid could use was his hands and feet unless he had managed to carry some of his sticks of dynamite on his person without letting Vincent see it. Not willing to dwell on the thought, the gunner lunged for the stocky blonde, his claws tearing through the thin fabric of the pilot's shirt and easily gouging the skin. Blood blossomed from between the torn skin and stained the blonde man's shirt as said man sneered and threw a punch at the ex-Turk.

Vincent had managed to dodge the first punch but missed seeing the second one in time, the hard knuckles slamming into his stomach and forcing the wind out of his lungs. Grunting, Vincent clutched at his bruising stomach with his right hand as rage burned through his veins. A growl reverberated in his chest as red eyes narrowed and his left fingers twitched. Snarling, the brunette made to lunge at the pilot, grunting when the shorted man had punched him in the mouth. Blood filled his mouth as the two men toppled over onto the dying grass. A pained wheeze met his ears, causing the gunner to look down at the blonde man that was lying on top of him.

"F-fuck..." the Southern voice drawled in pain, causing the gunner to forget his earlier rage. Carefully rolling the shorter man off of him, the ex-Turk quickly realized that the clawed fingers of his left hand were buried deep into the younger man's chest. Blood stained the front of the spearman's shirt, the dark crimson overtaking the bright blue with a frightening speed.

"Shh," the gunner shushed him as he carefully extracted his claws, wincing at the pained chokes that followed the movement. He reached over and gently pressed his fingers to the blonde's throat after pulling off his leather glove, swallowing the blood in his mouth as he felt the rapid pulse underneath his fingertips beginning to slow down. Meeting the blonde's unfocused eyes, the gunner could tell that it would not be long before the loud and vibrant blonde faded away to the Lifestream. If there was one thing that he could not allow, it was that. Cid had been by his side throughout everything that he had to go through ever since Cloud had freed him from his coffin. The thought of living without his loudmouthed companion terrified the gunner even though he would not tell the man. Trying to keep calm, the gunner waited until the pulse underneath his fingers stopped completely, knowing that he would have limited time before the pilot's body faded to the Lifestream.

Pain filled his chest and nervousness bubbled in the pit of his stomach as the gunner allowed the transformation to take over. His elegant features elongated and grew more muscled as his body morphed into the purple-furred demon that often got along with the pilot. Galian was the only demon that would be able to handle this task before the Captain returned to the planet. Sniffing the prone body, the large beast whined sadly before licking the bloodied face. Carefully stripping off the clothes, the demon let out a loud and sad howl before beginning to tear the corpse of his friend into smaller pieces as gently as he could. Not feeling his usual bloodlust, the demon whined before he set upon devouring the cooling body.

Once all that was left of the pilot was his clothing and spear, the demon's features shifted back to Vincent's. The human quickly gathered up all the Captain's belongings before wiping his mouth clean on his cloak. Slowly walking away from the blood-soaked grass, the gunner smiled sadly at the comforting thought that Chaos reminded him of.

Cid would always be with him.

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
